The major objective of this program is to identify active anti-cancer agents which will prolong useful survival of patients with disseminated bladder cancer. The program shall be multi-institutional and multi-disciplinary. Patients shall be treated in accordance with agreed upon clinical trials research protocol(s). All institutional participants are familiar with this clinical trials process and have established records of successful collaborative efforts.